Example embodiments relate generally to an image compensator, and more particularly to an image compensator that modifies images according to a preference of a user.
In general, image data generated by an image sensor is stored in storage after compensation according to a universal preference designed for a general user or based on a policy of a company that manufactures the image sensor. If size of the image data is greater than a size of the storage, a down-sizing procedure or a compressing procedure may be applied to the image data by the compensation.
Accordingly, a conventional image compensation method that is based on a universal preference of a general user may not be a suitable compensation of the image data according to a preference of an individual user.